Unaccepted Feelings?
by BlackLadyMalfoy
Summary: Zwei Menschen, ein alles verzehrender Hass. Doch was passiert, wenn aus diesem Hass eine heimliche Sehnsucht wird? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Wörter**: 1. 084  
**Own Comment:** Das ist also Chapter one. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber einleiten wollte ich die Geschichte einfach mal mit einem ‚_Gedankenwechsel'_ zwischen Hermione und Draco. Danach will ich erst mit der Handlung beginnen. Ich hoffe ich kriege einige Kommentare, damit ich mich verbessern kann bzw. weiß, was ich beibehalten soll.

* * *

Hermione Granger saß im Schülersprecherzimmer und sah auf das Pergament, welches sie neben vielen Büchern, einem Tintenglas und ihrer weißen Schreibfeder auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde arbeitete sie an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke und es war ihr noch kein passender Anfang eingefallen, an ein Ende war gar nicht zu denken. Es kümmerte sie nicht wirklich, wie oft sie ein Gemisch aus Nieszwiebeln, Alraunen oder sonst etwas nach links oder rechts zu rühren hatte, und sie fand auch kein Interesse daran, als sie versuchte, alles aus einem anderen Winkel zu betrachten. Es fehlte ihr einfach an Motivation, das war alles. In ihren Augen ziemlich schwach, wenn sie als Schülersprecherin doch ein Vorbild für die Jüngeren sein sollte. 

Sie streckte sich und stand schwer seufzend auf. Eigentlich hatte sie auch gar keine Lust an einem der letzten warmen Septembertage drinnen zu sitzen und sich wieder in die bevorstehenden UTZ Prüfungen hineinzusteigern. Im Endeffekt bräuchte sie ja jetzt noch nicht lernen, sie würde sicherlich genügend Übung haben, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass sie dieses Jahr wahrscheinlich wieder die Hausaufgaben für ihre Freunde Harry und Ron mitmachen würde.

Im Grunde machte es ihr auch nichts aus. Sie tat es für die beiden gerne, obwohl es sie manchmal ziemlich aufregte, wenn sich ihre Freunde einbildeten, deren gesamtes Schulleben ihr aufhalsen zu müssen. Aber seit dem Hermione Schülersprecherin geworden war und sie mit diesem Amt diverse andere Aufgaben angenommen hatte, konnte und wollte sie Harry und Ron den Gefallen nicht mehr tun und jeden Abend eine weitere Stunde über ihren Aufsätzen gebeugt zu verbringen. Dass sie dies durchhielt war anzuzweifeln, da die beiden sicherlich ein Argument finden würden, sie zu überreden.

Erneut seufzte sie bei diesen Gedanken und tappte zu dem großen Spiegel, der in ihrem Badezimmer hing und sah sich skeptisch an. Seit dem vergangenen sechsten Schuljahr hatte sie ihre Haare so ziemlich unter Kontrolle bekommen. Aus dem buschigen Mopp auf ihrem Kopf waren schöne Locken geworden, die ihr glänzend über die Schulter fielen. Sie hatte nach wie vor ihre haselnussbraunen Augen und die etwas zu großen Vorderzähne, was aber kaum auffiel. Und, was sie ziemlich stolz machte, sie hatte nun auch an Oberweite zugelegt. Zwar konnte sie noch lange nicht mit den Mädchen, die in einem Hauch von Nichts durch die Schule liefen und sich dabei furchtbar toll vorkamen mithalten, aber das kümmerte sie nicht sonderlich.

Das ganze könnte man ja nur positiv bewerten, gäbe es nicht einen Hacken in diesem scheinbar perfekten Bild. Sie hatte das Schülersprecheramt nicht alleine belegt, oh nein. Wäre es Ron, vielleicht Neville oder sonst irgendwer gewesen, hätte es ihr nichts ausgemacht, aber nein, man hatte sie zusammen mit Draco Malfoy gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts in das Schülersprecherzimmer gestellt und darauf vertraut, sie würden einander keinen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals hetzen.  
Das taten sie natürlich nicht direkt, aber die vernichtenden Blicke ersetzten den Fluch alle Male. Zudem fiel es ihr zunehmend schwer, sich auf ihre Arbeiten zu konzentrieren, wenn ein _sadistisch veranlagter_ Draco ihr das Leben nicht gerade einfach machte und immer wieder stechende Kommentare gab, die sie nicht nur einfach schwer trafen, sondern auch ziemlich an ihrem Ego kratzten.

Bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy schnaubend drehte sich Hermione abrupt um und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Zaubertränkeaufsatz zu widmen. Es war ihr peinlich geworden an ihn zu denken, da sie sich letztens eingestehen musste, mit ihren Gedanken oft eher bei ihm als sonst wo gewesen zu sein. Er reizte sie nach wie vor mit Beleidigungen, die sie dazu brachten, ihn stundenlang stumm zu verfluchen. Sie hasste ihn. Jede Bemerkung, die abfälligen Blicke, sie verabscheute ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Und doch, das war ihr klar geworden, regte sie sich manchmal wirklich künstlich auf. Sie linste unauffällig zu ihm, warf ihm aus mordlustigen Augen gefährliche Blicke zu und benutzte das Wort _Frettchen_ in seiner Gegenwart besonders oft. Mein Gott, wie sie ihn verabscheute.  
Aber ihm ging es nicht anders, das war ihr auch klar.

Zur selben Zeit saß Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und ignorierte gelangweilt einen von Pansy Parkinsons Versuchen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er hatte mal wieder den Tag damit verbracht, die Zeit der Schulstunden totzuschlagen und hinterher genüsslich auf der besserwisserischen Granger herumzuhacken. Sie war wirklich das perfekte Opfer. Man sah ihr an, wie sie sich ärgerte, und das gab Draco immer wieder den Kick, sie weiterhin zu provozieren. Aber _die_ hatte es ohnehin verdient. Er konnte versuchen, was er wollte, dauernd war sie, zumindest schulisch gesehen, besser als er. Sie wickelte die Lehrer alle um den Finger, und die merkten das nicht einmal. Sie lief grinsend und lachend mit ihren beiden hirnlosen Freunden Narbengesicht und Wiesel durch die Gänge, kannte jede Schulregel, konnte diese brechen und trotzdem wurde sie nicht von der Schule verwiesen. Nur in Zaubertränke konnte er von sich behaupten, ihr das Wasser reichen zu können.

Wie er sie doch hasste. Ihre altkluge Art, das stolze Lächeln, wenn sie mal wieder die höchste Punktzahl bei einer Prüfung bekam oder wie sie sich selbstgefällig die Haare über die Schultern warf, wenn sie um ihre Noten beneidet wurde und sie einen auf bescheiden machte. Er verabscheute alles an ihr. Und noch mehr grämte es ihn, dass es eine Muggelgeborene, ein dreckiges Gryffindor Schlammblut war, das besser war als er. Sie war nicht einmal irgendwie anders besonders, einfach nur die Tochter von zwei Zahnärzten.

Bei Merlin, wie sehr er Granger doch zum Teufel wünschte.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich wieder klargemacht hatte, wie sehr er Hermione hasste, stand er auf und spießte Parkinson mit einem einzigen Blick auf. Konnte sie ihn nicht endlich mal eine Minute alleine lassen? Manchmal hatte er schon den leisen Verdacht, sie würde ihm sogar in den Jungenwaschraum folgen, würde er diesen benutzen.  
Eigentlich kam er nur bis zum Ende der Schulstunden in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, um einmal hindurch zu stolzieren und sich ein wenig wichtig zu machen, ansonsten war er eher im Schülersprecherzimmer anzutreffen, wo er sich meistens mit den Schlammblut stritt.

Überall hatte sie Bücher, Tintengläser, unzählige Pergamentrollen und Federn. Natürlich war alles ordentlich am Platz, aber genau das ärgerte ihn. Wenn sie doch einmal vergessen würde, etwas wegzuräumen und er sie deswegen gehörig einstampfen könnte… Aber diese Gelegenheit existierte nicht, das hatte er bereits einsehen müssen. Er war einmal früher als gewöhnlich herein gekommen und hatte gesehen, wie sie mit einem kurzen _Ratzeputz_ alles, was er an ihr hätte kritisieren können, in 2 Sekunden verschwinden ließ.

Mein Gott, wie er sie hasste.

* * *

So, hier ist Sense mit Kapitel eins. Ich hoffe auf Kommentare!  
Also, bis zum nächsten Upload. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Wörter**: 1. 160  
**Own Comment**: Hi meine lieben Leser! Danke für eure lieben Comments, ich habe mich sehr gefreut smile Dem entsprechend schnell habe ich auch das nächste Kapitel geschrieben. Ich weiß nicht ganz, wie ich es finden soll… strange? Wie dem auch sei, enjoy reading xDD

* * *

Gähnend ging Hermione die geschwungene Marmortreppe hinunter. Sie fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare, blinzelte die letzten Überbleibsel des Schlafes aus ihren Augen und tat einige Schritte zur Großen Halle hin.

Sie hatte die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen, da sie noch ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben musste und es ziemlich anstrengend war, jedes bisschen Motivation, die ihrer Ansicht nach nicht einmal vorhanden war, zusammen zu kratzen. Sie war dann anscheinend irgendwann über einem Buch eingeschlafen und auch in dieser Position am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht. Hatte sie ernsthaft erwartet, Malfoy würde sie wecken oder gar ins Bett tragen? Nein, natürlich nicht.

Sie gab ein abfälliges _Tz_ von sich, welches sie mit einem Kopfschütteln unterstrich und betrat die Große Halle. Es waren noch nicht allzu viele Schüler an den Tischen, aber sie hatte schon immer viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit gelegt, und lieber war sie zu früh da, als irgendwann zu spät hinein zu stolpern. Hermione nahm sich eine Tasse Kirschtee, führte sie zu Mund und spürte die Wärme des Getränks, die ihren Hals streifte. Ja, so etwas war an diesen kalten Herbsttagen immer willkommen.

Mit einem zufriedenen ‚Aaaah' stellte sie die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und blickte um sich. Neville, Ginny und Dean waren nun auch da, also sollten ihre beiden Freunde bald erscheinen. Sie musste dringend mit ihnen sprechen…

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie das Gespräch ausfallen würde, hoffte aber inständig, dass es nicht in einem Streit mit Ron ausartete, in dem nur über eine Person, wie z.B. Krum (sie räusperte sich) diskutiert wurde. Aber bevor sie weiter in ihre Gedankenwelt tauchen konnte, wurde sie von plötzlichem Gekreische aus der Trance gezogen. Die Posteulen machten sich laut bemerkbar, rauschten über einige Köpfe hinweg und ließen Briefe vor ihre Empfänger fallen. Eine von Regen durchnässte, braun gefleckte Eule landete im Gegensatz zu den anderen doch sehr geschickt neben Hermiones Tasse und ließ den _Tagespropheten_ auf ihren Schoß fallen.

„Pünktlich wie immer", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, steckte der Eule einen Knut in den kleinen Lederbeutel und sah zu, wie sie mit einigen anderen Käuzen davon flog. Sie entfaltete den _Tagespropheten_ und sofort hörte sie die vertraute Stimme mit der morgendlichen Frage: „Irgendjemand tot den wir kennen?"  
Hermione überflog die Titelseite und schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas gereizt meinte sie: „Guten Morgen übrigens Ron. Guten Morgen Harry"  
Die beiden Jungs tauschten kurz skeptische Blicke, beschlossen aber, dazu keinen Kommentar abzugeben und setzten sich jeweils neben sie. Mit gierig funkelnden Augen überflog Ron die große Auswahl an Frühstück und griff gleich mehrmals zu.

„Erm… Jungs? Ich müsste mal mit euch reden", begann sie zögernd.  
Harry und Ron blickten sie an. Sollte man das nun positiv oder negativ bewerten? Da sich ihre Freunde zu dieser Aufforderung zu sprechen nicht äußerten, und sie nur erwartend ansahen, fuhr sie sich räuspernd fort: „Also… ihr wisst ja, in fast einem Monat ist der Weihnachtsball und… nun ja, kurz gesagt wollte ich euch fragen, wie das mit euch so aussieht. Ich meine, mit wem geht ihr?"

Sie warf Ron einen flüchtigen Komm-mir-jetzt-nicht-mit-Krum-Blick zu, und wandte sich dann wieder zu ihrer Teetasse. Dieser Anfang war dumm, wie ihr im Nachhinein auffiel. Da Ron das Reden wohl seinem Freund überlassen wollte, antwortete Harry zögerlich auf ihre Frage: „Naajaa, also eigentlich haben wir uns da noch keine Gedanken drüber gemacht… oder sagen wir so", er musste kurz grinsen, „Ron geht einfach mal davon aus, dass du mit ihm gehen wirst. Und ich habe an Ginny gedacht"

Ron öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, dass seine roten Ohren rechtfertigte, was aber in ein verzweifeltes Japsen überging.  
„Achso", sagte Hermione, die nun lächelte. „Ja, also… In sofern ich nicht die ganze Zeit ein wenig Aufsicht schieben muss, können wir ja gehen."  
Das ging ja doch einfacher als gedacht. Kein Krum, kein Streit, nichts.

Etwas verwundert sah sie auf ihren Schoß. Natürlich machte es ihr nichts aus, mit Ron zum Ball zu gehen, aber irgendwie überzeugte sie sich mit ihrer Zustimmung selber nicht ganz. Eigentlich wollte sie dieses Jahr einen prickelnden Abend haben, vielleicht sogar etwas wie ein _Blind Date_? Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass ihr Drang nach etwas Aufregendem, Spannenden so gestiegen war. Immerhin war sie nun schon über sechs Jahre lang mit Harry Potter, _dem Jungen der lebt_, befreundet und holperte seit dem von einem gefährlichen Moment in die nächste lebensbedrohliche Situation. War es da nicht verständlich, das man sich da nicht mit dem ‚_Standart'_ zufrieden gab?

„…abgemacht! Hermione!", Ron fuchtelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum und wiederholte sich nun zum dritten Mal, „Ist es jetzt also abgemacht?"  
Sie nickte kurz, bevor sich hinter dem Tagespropheten zurückzog. So passte es nicht. Nein, sie würde das ganze schon noch zu Recht kriegen… irgendwie.

Stöhnend warf sich Hermione in einen der gemütlichen Sessel im Schülersprecherzimmer. Ihre Bücher, von denen sich einige schon neben ihrem Bett stapelten, hatte sie einfach auf den Tisch geknallt und sich dann eine Minute zum Entspannen gegönnt. Sie hatte einiges an Hausaufgaben zu tun und es drehte sich ihr Magen jetzt schon um, wenn sie nur an Arithmantik dachte. 3 ½ Seiten, mindestens! Spätestens in zwei Tagen, und es war jetzt schon nach 20:00 Uhr…

Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen und sank seufzend tiefer in den weichen Sessel. Das im Kamin knisternde Feuer wirkte magisch auf sie und die Schatten der Flammen tänzelten an der Wand.  
Sie gab ein zufriedenes Schnurren von sich, als die Tür auf ging und Draco das Zimmer betrat.  
„Träumst du schon wieder von Weasley oder warum seufzt du hier so rum Granger?", spöttelte er im Vorbeigehen.

„Sicherlich…", murmelte Hermione, stand auf und ging auf ihren Stapel Bücher zu, nur um Malfoy nicht ansehen zu müssen, „Ich habe nur einen spannenden Weihnachtsball zu planen, da habe ich leider wenig Zeit für _Ron_... Wenn du verstehst was ich meine", fügte sie abfällig hinzu.

Er hingegen hob nur eine Augenbraue und grinste dann überlegen. „Spannender Abend, ja? Planst also schon, wie dich Weasley durchnehmen soll, damit unser prüdes Schlammblut…", doch sein Satz wurde von einem entsetzten ‚_Nein'_ unterbrochen, welches Hermione ihm reflexartig entgegenschleuderte. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein!

„Granger, denkst du ernsthaft, keiner weiß, dass unser neunmal kluges Schlammblut hier Jungfrau ist?", fragte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, während er sich seine Krawatte lockerte. Hermione spürte, wie sich eine unangenehme Röte auf ihr Gesicht legte. Hatte ihre Sexualität Malfoy zu interessieren!

„Und wenn schon. Das ginge dich ja wohl am wenigsten an, Malfoy"

Sie versuchte selbstsicher und von seinem Satz unberührt zu klingen, was sich, ihrer Meinung nach, mehr nach einem verzweifelten Stammeln anhörte. Wahrscheinlich nicht nur in ihren Augen. Draco grinste überlegen, schüttelte dann verächtlich den Kopf und ging in seinen Schlafraum. Jetzt drehte Granger völlig durch.

‚Spannender Abend – na klar doch. Die arbeitet doch sicherlich einen Plan für ihre Entjungferung', dachte er bei sich während er seine Krawatte aufs Bett pfefferte. Doch da kam ihm eine Idee, die ihn erneut kalt grinsen lies. Sollte er da ein bisschen nachhelfen…?

* * *

So, hier sage ich mal Finish für Chapter 2! Das Ende kam mir so spontan, und das Kapitel von dort an in die Länge zu ziehen hielt ich für idiotisch. Ich hoffe, wie immer, auf Kommentare. Lob und Kritik erwünscht smilez 


	3. Chapter 3

**Wörter**: 1. 020  
**Own Comment**: Der Schrecken geht weiter –grinz- Ich habe mir zu viel Zeit gelassen… sorry! Dieses Chapter ist die Einleitung in den Weihnachtsball, der ja sehr amüsant werden soll –malfoy grinz- Enjoy reading –smile-

* * *

Tanz im Schatten der Mystik – Weihnachtsball Hogwarts 2005

Wie bereits am Anfang des Schuljahres erwähnt, organisieren die Schülersprecher in Zusammenarbeit mit den Hausleitern den diesjährigen Weihnachtsball. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, sich zum oben genannten Motto Gedanken zu machen und Vorstellungen zur Gestaltung des Abends ihren jeweiligen Hauslehrern zukommen zu lassen. Die Vorschläge können nach Vereinbarung von Zeit und Ort besprochen werden.  
Bei fragen wenden Sie sich an Professor McGonagall bzw. Professor Snape.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
_Minerva McGonagall  
_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Hermione las den Brief, den sie heute Morgen auf dem Tisch des Schülersprecherzimmers gefunden hatte, bereits zum zweiten Mal. Sie sollte, in Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy und Snape, einen Abend gestalten? Sie runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich tiefer in den kuscheligen Sessel sinken. _Tanz im Schatten der Mystik_… Sie flüsterte die Worte in die Leere des Raumes und versuchte sich etwas dazu einfallen zu lassen… Mystik… Dabei hatten sich die Lehrer bestimmt etwas gedacht. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Buch, welches sie erst letztens gelesen hatte. War da nicht eine Hexe, die immer mit einer eleganten, schwarzen Maske, die ihr halbes Gesicht versteckte, durch ihr mystisches Verhalten aufgefallen?  
Ja, das war es. Ein Maskenball! Mystik, Eleganz, Anmut – es wäre alles vertreten. Und wenn sie vielleicht, ganz unbeabsichtigt, mit jemandem fremden tanzen könnte?  
Hecktisch sprang Hermione auf, schnappte sich ihre Schreibfeder, schraubte ein Tintenglas auf und schrieb auf Pergament_ ‚Tanz im Schatten der Mystik – Maskenball'_

Sie blieb noch einen Moment über dem Tisch gebeugt, richtete sich dann auf und lief mit dem Pergament in der Hand durch den Raum. Wie genau sollte der Abend verlaufen? Sie kratzte sich mit der Feder an der Nase und hob eine Augenbraue.  
Aber… halt einmal! Warum sollte sie alleine die ganze Arbeit machen? Im Brief war von beiden Schülersprechern die Rede. Wobei… eigentlich war ja nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen.  
Sie murmelte etwas von ‚_war ja klar'_ in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Wo trieb sich Malfoy eigentlich rum? Wahrscheinlich hing her wieder mit Crabbe und Goyle rum oder wettete mit Zabini, wer welches Mädchen flach legt…  
Schnaubend stand sie auf und sah auf die mit Gold verzierte Uhr, die jedes Jahr speziell für die Schülersprecher angefertigt worden war. Eine Schlange, Symbol für Slytherin, die sich an einem der Vorderläufe des Löwen, der für Gryffindor stand, herauf schlängelte, schmückte das Gehäuse. 19:37  
Warum sollte sie denn jetzt hier warten und auf Draco warten! Wahrscheinlich würde er sie mit einem Blick aufspießen und sie fragen, was ihr überhaupt einfiele, ihn spät abends mit so etwas zu belästigen. Ja genau so würde er sie angiften und hinterher mit einem typisch kalten Malfoy Grinsen einen davon stolzieren. Gott wie sie ihn hasste.  
Grummelnd legte sie ihre Schreibutensilien beiseite, lief noch schnell einmal ins Bad, lächelte ihrem Spiegelbild zu und verließ anschließend den Schülersprecherraum. Es hatte keinen Sinn über ihn nachzudenken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie, von der Dunkelheit umgeben in den Gängen…

„Du willst _was_!", Blaise Zabini starrte Draco mit großen Augen an. „Unser _Slytherinprinz_ hat es jetzt nötig, sich unter Schlammblütern umzusehen?"  
„Schrei es doch noch lauter herum", zischte Malfoy und sah ihn herablassend an, „Du müsstest besser als jeder andere wissen, das ich jede, wirklich jede einzelne aus Hogwarts haben könnte, also lass deine unnötigen Kommentare bei dir, verstanden?"  
Unberührt von Malfoys Satz sah er ihn an und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber was hat das ganze mit mir zu tun?"  
Draco sah sich um. Pansy war wohl noch beim Abendessen und bevor der letzte Nachtisch nicht vernichtet war, würden Crabbe und Goyle ebenfalls dort zu finden sein.  
Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort.  
„Granger hat vor einen spannenden Abend zu haben. Scheint endlich mal auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen zu sein, dass es außer Weazlebee und Wunderjunge auch noch andere männliche Exemplare auf dieser Welt gibt", spöttelte er.  
„Aja? Und du bist also eines dieser anderen, wunderbar männlichen Exemplare und willst ihr zeigen, dass du sie besser als Weasley durch…"  
„ZABINI"  
„Hm?", er grinste und ließ sich tiefer ins Sofa sinken.  
Draco auf die Palme zu bringen war für ihn schon immer ein Spaß gewesen. Besonders dann, wenn er sich wieder für Gott auf Erden hielt.

„Wir werden unserer kleinen Besserwisserin einen schönen Abend machen, ganz einfach. Sei doch nicht immer so sadistisch Blaise", sagte Draco und ein eiskaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Aha! Ein flotter Drei…?"  
Noch bevor Blaise seinen Satz beenden konnte, fühlte er die drückende Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab auf seinem Hals. Hatte er jetzt ernsthaft vor ihn abzustechen?  
„Ich warne dich Zabini, wenn du sie auch nur einmal unterhalt der Gürtellinie anfasst", er verstärkte den Druck, „Dann verabschiedest du dich. Für _diese_ Aufgabe bin ich zuständig, und niemand anders! Verstanden?"  
„Hey Malfoy, was soll denn der Sinneswandel jetzt?"  
Draco zog wortlos den Zauberstab zurück und richtete den Blick auf das Feuer. Die Flammen umschlossen die Holzscheitel, ließen ihre Schatten an den Wänden tänzeln und zogen Blicke magisch an.  
„Drei Galeonen und sie ist zu", sagte er plötzlich.  
„Bitte?", gab Blaise perplex zurück.  
„Drei Galeonen und nach dem Weihnachtsball ist sie abgefüllt."  
Draco sprach mit einer so derben Kälte in der Stimme, die selbst das Feuer zu gefrieren drohte.  
„Zehn mindestens! Ein Gentleman zahlt die Drinks selber, sonst bringt die Tour doch gar nichts."  
„15 Galeonen und 30 Sickel. Aber dann ist sie wirklich fertig"

Stur schüttelte Blaise den Kopf. „Ich will… hm… ja, schwer zu sagen… 18 Galeonen, 25 Sickel und 40 Knuts."  
Der Slytherinprinz schnaubte abfällig und zog seinen Umhang enger. „20 Galeonen, 50 Sickel. Und dann ist sie so weit, dass ich sie nur noch ins Bett schubsen muss"  
„Okay, kein Problem für Mr. Lovemachine", Blaise nickte zufrieden und rieb sich die Hände. „Aber Draco… obwohl es mir immer ein Vergnügen ist mit dir zu handeln, muss ich dich trotzdem raus bitten. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit einer Rawenclaw Maus", er kicherte, „und die Mädchen haben da immer solche Hemmungen. Privatsphäre und so was… du verstehst schon", er zwinkerte und zupfte an seinem Hemd herum.  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue, murmelte etwas von ‚_ja ja'_ und verschwand wortlos in der Dunkelheit der Kerker.

* * *

Chapter 3, Klappe die erste – SCHNITT!  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und schreibt Comments! 


End file.
